


Cleaned

by scatterthestars



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick cleanup in the bathroom of the Alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaned

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written Shameless fic. So I'm getting used to it.

The water is already a pale red from the blood mixing with it. The rag Ian uses, given to him as he walked past Kevin at the bar, is spotted red from cleaning his face, and from where he’s been carefully cleaning away the blood in Mickey’s face. Being cautious not to press too hard, Ian apologizes when Mickey lets out the slightest wince of pain.

After the fiasco with Mickey’s dad, and being let go by the cops, Ian knew he had to get Mickey cleaned up. A lite tug on his shirtsleeve, and a jerk of his head to the bar, Ian walked inside as Mickey followed next to him. No one gave them a second glance as they walked past to the bathroom. Hell, Ian’s sure he even heard someone congratulate them on taking on that prick, Terry; that he’s had it coming for years; and finally got what he deserved. Ian smiled when he noticed the corner of Mickey’s mouth curl up into a small, pleased smile.

"Is that thing even fucking clean? It looks like Kevin used it to clean the whole damn bar!" Mickey says with a sharp voice, but there’s no kind of weight behind it, as he tries to push Ian’s hand away that holds the rag.

“Yes, it’s clean, Mick,” Ian tells him with a playful roll of his eyes, and shake of his head as he goes about cleaning the blood from Mickey’s upper lip. “So stop bitching about it, and let me finish cleaning you up.”

"You acting like my own special nurse is kind of hot, Gallagher," Mickey jokes as he licks some blood from his lips.

"Don’t get used to it." Dunking the blood stained rag in the sink filled with water, squeezing it and seeing the water getting a darker shade of red, Ian goes about cleaning Mickey’s right cheek. "I must say," Ian says as he wipes away already drying blood. "Hitting your dad in the face felt beyond good."

"Ditto," Mickey replies with a small chuckle, but wincing. "I need a drink."

"I think we need twenty," Ian replies as he drops the rag in the sink after he’s finished with it.

"We deserve them."

"Let’s go get some." Staring into Mickey’s eyes, finding relief and happiness in them, Ian smiles into the kiss Mickey gives him. It’s a ghost of lips together, not even a kiss. But it’s still enough to make Ian’s stomach swoop.

"Thanks," Mickey mumbles against Ian’s lips. Ian knows what he’s talking about without having to ask. He knows he’s thanking him for being there and helping him with his dad.

“You’re welcome, Mick.”

Walking out of the bathroom to a bar still filled with people from earlier, Ian walks up to the bar and takes a seat. Mickey sits down next to him.

"For the happy couple!" Kevin exclaims in a quiet voice as he sets down two shot glasses on the bar.

"Fuck off!" Mickey tells him as he takes the glass.

Ian laughs as he takes his glass. But he notices the smile on Mickey’s lips again, and he knows they’re good for now.


End file.
